RWBY team NOBL(FIXED)
by Piemaster981
Summary: a day after the teams are made there is one team that is feared the most and thats team NOBL but team RWBY and JNPR don't think so when they see team NOBL's leader(this is a fixed version that my buddy did so enjory)


A/N hey guys Pie here my buddy from school saw this and said if he could re-write it so I said sure and he did this enjory bye bye

RWBY team NOBL fixed ch 1

Team RWBY and team JNPR met up at the Dining Hall to eat lunch together. As everyone was taking their seats, Ruby spots the team captain of NOBL, she approaches him and invites him and his team to eat lunch together "hello! I'm Ruby! wanna have lunch together?"  
"Sure"

"That's great! We are sitting the table over there" Ruby points to the table at the side of the Dining Hall. N and the rest of team NOBL approaches the table with their trays and sits beside Ruby. As soon as N sat down, Weiss motions for Ruby to come over, Rudy walks over to Weiss and leans over to hear what Weiss has to say. "Do you know who N is?"

"No, never heard of him"  
" well Mr.N over there is the person who won the Atlas regional tournament three years in succession, right behind Pyrrha in my rankings. I heard that he was nicknamed "The Demon" and was feared by both students and teachers alike in Siren academy, I also heard that his blood explodes"  
"really?! Won't that make him a walking time bomb?"  
"I guess so"

"he doesn't seem to be a person to be fear though" Ruby look over her shoulder to see N fooling around and telling jokes with Jaune. Shortly the school bell rings, signaling the end of the lunch break. N cheerfully says to Jaune "Thanks for hanging out with me"

"no problem" replies Jaune. Waving goodbye, N and Jaune splits up to meet up with their respective teams.

Team NOBL consists of four members, just like any other team in the Beacon academy. The team leader N, he enjoys wearing his black hoodie and a matching pair of black jeans which fit perfectly with his short black hair, apparently it feels "natural" for him. although he isn't the brightest person around, he's kind and considerate personality makes up for it. His weapon of choice is Katana that goes by the name "Bloodlust," which is created by N's own blood N is able to create objects, cause explosions and many other things once his blood leaves his body. controlling fire is also one of his many talents. In the NOBL team, the O stands for Odin. Like N he also enjoy wearing black. Most of the time he wears a black scarf with a matching black shirt and jeans. A complete stupids person to anyone that doesn't know him well, but he is just hiding his intelligence, in fact he is incredibly smart. The "Midnight Ripper" is Odin's weapon, the Midnight Ripper is a chainsaw-katana, it's chain is able to snap off into a whip or to swing the sword around. Booker, is the "B", he dresses smart, looks sharp, and is smart. His brown hair matches everything in his wardrobe. He carries the Abyss sword, an enormous sword that uses dust to send out waves of fire, ice and lightning. Last but not least, Loki, the only female in the group, she is on par with the others in the team, she is cunning and agile, a true mastermind in combat, and a amazing poker player. She had a unique weapon, a deck of card… a deck of razor sharp metal cards she calls the Gambit. The Gambit can cut through concrete like a hot knife through butter.

At lunch the rumours that the NOBL team was by far the strongest team of all of Beacon academy, many students that were curious about N asked if Glynda Goodwitch, the teacher from the last class to watch over a sparring session between Yang and N, after a class vote, Glynda sighed and offered to supervise the sparring session. At first both Yang and N was hesitant, but he agree do to peer pressure. As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of all the class, all of the student rushed to the amphitheater where Yang and N would duke it out. News spread around the class, and soon the amphitheater became full of excited students. The crowd eagerly waited for the match to begin, some made bets on the winner and loser.  
N and Yang stood on the stage. Mrs Goodwitch had just explain the rules. The atmosphere was crackling with tension. the lights dimmed, and the whispers hushed. after a few tensed seconds, the buzzer sounded, signaling the start of the spar. At the moment the buzzer sounded, Yang's Ember Celica fired, using the recoil, Yang closed the distance between, N and her. Before N had time to react, Yang was on N, her punches sending N to the ground, Yang leaped back, waiting for the buzzer to sound for the end of the match. Yang thought to herself "Man, N isn't even strong, how…" Her thoughts trailed off as N got off the ground. He was a battered but not down, the force of the impact with the ground had caused some scrapes and cuts. As N staggers up, he chanted "reap my enemies souls BLOODLUST ARISE!" N's aura glowed with a crimson red, he wounds healed instantly, and the blood on the ground manifested into a blood red katana. Stunned by the event, Yang was caught off guard as N charged forward with the katana, Yang narrowly dodged the attack. A strand of Yang's hair floated down, Yang wasn't pleased, not one bit, in fact she was outraged with N's act of cutting her hair. Yang pound her Ember Celica together, her aura fired up and Her hair seems to burst aflame and her eyes turn red. Spectating, Ruby said to Loki "N so is dead, no body cut Yangs hair without getting beaten to a pulp afterwards."

Loki replies calmly "taking Yang's powerful gauntlet combo directly would have caused her opponent's aura to drop to red, unless her opponent was was N."

"Sure, but I still think that Yang in going to win"  
"Oh we will see about that"  
The spar continued, Yang was on the defensive, blocking swing after swing of N's Blood Lust. Yang sees an opening, which she immediately exploited, she leans her whole body weight to the punch, but N immediately dodged the attack causing Yang to lose her balance,thus causing her to tumble forwards, N move behind her, delivering what would be the final strikes for the match, with a fluid action N elbowed Yang to the ground and pinned Yang down onto the ground, readying to continue with what he started. Just before he was able to though, the buzzer rang, signaling the the end of the match. N took a few step back "Sorry for cutting your hair, Yang, I am really sorry for cutting your hair" he apologised, and he offered his hand to help her up. "It's ok, but no next time" replied Yang dusting herself off, taking the hand, N pulled her up. "that was a good match." N said

After the short match, N headed back to the dorm. It was nearly 6:00pm and the sun was barely visible over the horizon, casting shadows of objects into the ground. parting from the main road, a girl's painful voice pierced the damp air "Please stop! it hurts! please stop" she plead. N rushed to the source, in the shadow a Faunus with bunny ears was pins to wall in the shadow with team CRDL. N felt his blood boil, there isn't much things that can get into him, one of the exception is bullying. "hey! guys, why don't you pick on someone that is about the same sizes as you" exclaimed N. Cardin stepped out from the group taunting bunny girl "well, well, well, what do we have here" he looked to the faunus "it's your knight with shining armour, helping the damsel in distress." The rest of team CRDL laughed. "unhand her you punks" shouted N. "Oh my! looks like we got ourself a badass here!" Cardin pull out his mace, "does wanna fight?" N bit his finger causing it to bleed, the blood trickled down his hand, N charged straight on and slapped a bloody hand print on Cardin. Provoked, Cardin swings his mace at N. N duck and snapped his fingers "bloodsplotion" N whispered. The bloody handprint exploded, knocking Cardin on to the ground. "it's a monster run! he shouted, getting up to run for his life, trailing behind his team mates, leaving the faunus on the ground. N walked over to the faunus, "I'm N from team NOBL, what's your name?" N reached his hand out to help the shivering faunus up. The faunus took his hand, and N pulled her up, The bunny ear faunus fell into N's arms. After a moment or two of awkwardness the two separated themselves. "my name is is Kari, thanks for saving me N" she stammered, she blushed as red as roses. "No problem" N replied averting his gaze to the ground. "let me walk you back to your dorm, Kari" said N "um...sure, thanks" replied Kari shyly.

After walking Kari back to her room, which was rewarded by a goodnight kiss by Kari, N went back to his dorm room. He plop down on his bed and smiled sheepishly as he stared at the impromptu bunk beds that the team had made earlier that day. Loki poked N on his cheek "looks like you went on a date on the first day eh? Playboy." Loki taunted. N glowed red from embarrassment "oh? so i was right? so who was it, Yang? Ruby? Pyrrha? don't tell me you like Blake!" Loki teased, the rest of team NOBL surrounded N curious about N's new girlfriend. " just to clear it up, i didn't have a date" answered N "Oh, so a one night night stand then?' Loki continued. Odin nudge him, "playboy" he teased. "Oh come on guys, you know i'm not like that! I just bumped into team CRDL bullying a bunny eared faunus, she was kinda cute, so i offered to walker her back to her dorm and she gave me a ki.."  
"Oh, so the knight in shining armour save the damsel in distress and getting a SMOOOCH as his reward" Loki poked at his side "awww thats sweet!' Broker chimed in, putting the novel that he was reading on his night stand "but i think it's time for us to sleep, we have band practice tomorrow, and we invited team RWBY and team JNPR to come watch." A faint mew was heard as Pepper, N's cat crawled out from N's sheets "hey Pepper" said N  
"I'm not even going to ask how Pepper got here, nor do i want to know" said Brooker. N smiled "Oh, it's a loooong story"  
Outside a figure looked through his binoculars watching team NOBL turning off their lights from afar "Operation Fallen Angel is underway, sir" he said into his microphone.  
"Good Proceed as planned." Roman replied through his headset  
"I'll keep my end of the deal, and you better keep yours" the figure whisper darkly  
"Don't worry, I'll return her to you after all of this ends, I alway keep my promises" replied Roman

END OF CHAPTER 1  
NOTE: PLEASE RE-READ AND CHECK FOR PLOT HOLES AND OTHER GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ERRORS BEFORE POSTING  
- BEST REGARDS FR0ZENPH03N1X


End file.
